All the Reason More
by wolly0330
Summary: The moment where Katniss finally realizes her undying love for Peeta. No Quater Quell, Rebellion won, and a love story to begin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! I wrote this because I'm a huge Hunger Games fan and I am in a writer's block on my other story :/ Anyways this is placed after the Hunger games. They won the rebellion, there was no quarter quell. Katniss is in love with Peeta and is not faking. Enjoy :)**

**All the Reason More**

"Tell me something," Peeta whispered in my ear while my head rested on his chest. He smelled like bread freshly brought out of the oven. His arm holds me protectively against his warm body; I could feel his heart beat under my cheek, "How did you get your hair so soft, yet so thick?"

I laugh at the random question. I turn my body to face him in the eyes; I place my hands under my chin while lying on his chest the whole time. He gives me that big goofy smile showing all his teeth. A smile is brought upon my face while staring at his blinding white teeth. "Talk about telling me what's on your mind." I laugh and give him a kiss on the lips. We always fall asleep like this; me laying on his chest him protecting me with his securing arms. For a moment I forget all about the nightmares that plague my sleep, some are so bad that even Peeta can't even protect me from. I wake screaming for Peeta to run from the Mutts but no matter how loud I yell they always get him. Then it's just me and Cato but not just Cato. Cato, Prim, Gale, Snow, and worse of all Peeta all to come and kill me. Always the same dream. Gale kills Prim then Cato kills Gale. Snow turns into a Mutt and I watch Cato get ripped to shreds while trying to run from Peeta. Sometimes I let him kill me to stop the Games other times I run until I have to face him as he slits my throat. Always the same. Always.

I feel Peeta tuck a random piece of hair behind my ear disturbing my intense thinking. I could feel my eyes look down with an unmistakable sadness, my smile even fades. This depression comes randomly at times when I think of the worse and Peeta dying. Which is the worst to me. "Hey," Peeta spoke softly and lifted up my chin. I tried to avoid his gaze but my eyes fall to his out of comfort. I burry my face into his chest trying to hide from- I don't even know what I'm hiding from. The nightmares? His gaze? Then one word pops in my head. Love. "Katniss don't cry. Hey, hey. Katniss I'm here." He smooth's my hair down. I didn't even realize I was crying. It wasn't out of sadness it was out of passion. It was out of love.

"Peeta!" I yell and shoot my head up and wrap my hands around his neck.

"Yes Katniss? What is it? Are you okay?" I could feel him smiling at this random affection. I bet he could feel me smiling too.

"I love you." I say barely audible but in the same loving tone. It's amazing me how freely I'm using the word now.

"Wait what did you just say?" Peeta pulls my face into his hand and make me stare at him. I have no problem staring at him.

"I said I love you silly." I poke his nose like I use to do with Prim. He doesn't hesitate to make his upon mine in one swift movement. This was a kiss full of passion, fire, and desire. This was unlike the Peeta with the soft little kisses and the random thoughts floating around his head. This was the Peeta that he has been waiting to show me. The Peeta that can't control his love for me. This is the side of Peeta I love almost instantly. When he is done kissing me I stare at his beautiful blue eyes that are now entirely mine."

"You mean it?" He asks almost childlike.

I place my hand on his cheek caressing it. I pull him into a short kiss but full of passion. "Every last word." I pull away and smile as I watch his lips pull back in his million dollar smile. We stay smiling for what feels likes ten minutes.

"But really Katniss how do you get your hair like that?" He says and I laugh.

"Its called a shower and some soap." I say in a sarcastic voice.

"Good thing. Its gives me all the more reason to love you." I kiss him hard knowing what will come next he knows just as well as me. I can't help but smile.

There would be no nightmares tonight. No nightmare tomorrow. No Nightmares ever.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Comment! Let me know if I should do a sequel about them on their wedding day maybe even a child? Thanks!**

**~Wolly**


	2. Hey Guys!

**Hey Guys! I just want to let you know that the sequel is out! It is called 'Could This be It?' Look for it on my profile! And don't forget to review! :)**

**~Wolly**


	3. FINALS AUTHORS NOTE

_**FINAL AUTHORS NOTE**_

**Posted the Final story for this trilogy of fanfictions! Check it out! It's called ****Stars Will Always Shine****.**

**~Love always!**

**WOLLY**


End file.
